


Under the boardwalk

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), TortugaVerde



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Anniversary, Cliffhangers, Epilogue, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painting, Sex on the Beach, Shameless Smut, chocolatedogs - Freeform, domestic roughness, summertimeslick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortugaVerde/pseuds/TortugaVerde
Summary: Aiden loves painting on the boardwalk, there even an Omega like himself can do his work without much distraction, that is until the Alpha Nigel catches his eye and his nose.  Will they be able to resist the lure of one another or does fate have other ideas for these two wild men?





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another dollar, but Aiden loved working near the ocean. He had set up just before sunset on the boardwalk; the salty scent of the water is calming, and it helps to keep his mind on the work instead of all the delicious pheromones put off by a lot of the Alphas. Business is a bit slow today though, so he decides to pick someone at random to paint. It’s a good way to draw in customers because he knows he’s good and it helps pass the time if nothing else. 

Blue eyes scan the area and he catches a glimpse of the most uniquely handsome man he’s ever seen. Sharp cheekbones, fierce fiery eyes that rival the sun itself, full lips, and a physique fashioned by the Gods. The man is leaning against the railing of the pier, wind blowing through sun-kissed locks, and a cloud of cigarette smoke wafting around him. Aiden doesn’t need to scent him to know he is all Alpha. No Omega carry themselves that way. 

Aiden has to suppress a mating call purr. Refocusing, he begins working proficiently and expertly on his piece. About ten minutes in - but he really can’t say how long has passed by - and he has made good progress.

***

The other businessmen had disbursed and that left the Alpha alone on the crowded pier. Turning his face to the sun, Nigel is enjoying the sound of chatter and families making their way through the crowd to get their little ones home before dark. The deal had gone just the way that Nigel had planned and he had passed along the message for the three cases of product to be moved to Paris by midnight. Three of his own men would be traveling with it to ensure delivery, after all, payment had already been received.

Stubbing out his cigarette and pocketing the butt, Nigel pushes off the railing to begin his own journey. Not to home but back to his club. And that is when he notices that he is being watched. Wait… Not watched. He’s being drawn?

After making his way over, the Alpha watches the sure seated boy with chocolate curls as he circles around behind him. Deft fingers holding both a brush and a pencil, switching seamlessly between the two as needed. Nigel notices then that he hasn’t even been noticed yet but yes, he had been drawing him, and that he was doing a good job. His likeness on paper.

But more than a look at the progress of the young man’s work, his new stance has afforded Nigel the opportunity to be down wind. _ Omega. _ And an unmated one if the unmarred skin of his neck was anything to go by. 

That’s when Aiden catches sight of the man behind him. He turns around quickly, looking up at him with a blushing smile. “Oh, hi! Been here long?” he greets with a soft laugh, and spunky tone. How long _ has _ the man been standing there? The _ Alpha _ . It’s not until he’s swung around completely before he catches his scent and wow… he smells incredible, even the sea air can’t drown _ that _ sexy smell out. “I’m Aiden.”

That fucking ass, the curve of the young man’s lower back is enticing all on it’s own. Aiden. That’s the name of the angel in front of him. 

“Been here long enough to be a fan of your work.” Nigel smiles wolfishly. The Alpha doesn’t know much about art, only that he knows what he likes. Even if it is the artist that he likes the look and smell of more. 

Boots are heavy on the wood decking as Nigel takes a few steps closer to where Aiden sits, whiskey eyes moving smoothly between the art and the artist. “Nice to meet you, Aiden. Name’s Nigel.”

Here’s a man who says what he wants to, Aiden thinks to himself. He can relate to that; he’s the same way. Sure, Alphas as a rule are boisterous and ballsy, but already there seems to be a smoothness to the way this one talks. 

“Nigel,” Aiden says, testing out his name on his well skilled tongue. His eyes lock onto Nigel’s, and just..._ fuck _. The Omega almost purrs again, nearly offers a look at his unmarred skin, but he is trying to remind himself not to be distracted, he has a painting to sell and rent to be paid. 

“Thanks. It’s nice to meet you too. Even nicer to know you’re a fan… this piece wouldn’t cost much, especially not for you. Would look good in your home too!” 

A few steps closer, Nigel advances, his nostrils flared to get a lungful of that sticky sweet scent of the Omega. “If you want to sell someone a picture of themselves, I’ll have to give you my brother’s business card,” Nigel rumbles out as he leans a hip against the railing beside Aiden.

The young man is captivating as fuck. Lips red and cheeks flush from the salt wind of the ocean, eyes that look just like a stormy sea, and chocolate locks that beg to be twisted a pulled. Nah. No way he’d actually hand this one over to his brother. 

“On second thought… Maybe I will buy it. Might look good behind my bar.”

At first, Aiden had been discouraged at what sounded like it was a rejection of his work or importantly now - since rent was fast approaching - a sale. Feeling a wave of confidence and desire rush over him, he grins and makes a decision. This isn’t just about a sale. He’s pulled in by long limbs, a musky scent of cigarettes and cologne, and those eyes.

“Great! And you know, speaking of bars...I was also going to say that you owe me a drink...since your handsome face had me so enthralled that I missed the sunset altogether…”

Nigel was just reaching to grab his wallet when he heard what the Omega said, one pale eyebrow lifting. The balls on this kid. “Owe you a drink?” The Alpha’s lips curving up into a grin. “Well, now, if I’m to buy you a drink then you have to deliver the picture when it’s finished, darling.” 

The Alpha leans down over the Omega, his body cage-like, surrounding the younger man. “Though, if I’m being honest, I’d be tempted to buy you anything.” Another deep breath and the Omega is even more enchanting. 

Aiden looks up at Nigel, scenting him was easy from the proximity and oh shit, he smells so good. “Is that so?” he hums, a hint of purr bleeding into it as his pink tongue softly sweeps over his lower lip. He’d meant a drink at Nigel’s home bar, but this is better. He reminds himself not to get too caught up just yet. So many Alphas just want one thing, though even if that is all Nigel wants, is that such a bad thing? 

He places his hand on the Alpha’s, thumbing over one of his finger tattoos. “Besides, if I have to deliver the picture to you, it just means you have to see me _ twice _ at least.”

The Omega removes his hand. “Let me get packed up and we can go?” 

At the sight of that small pink tongue darting at, Nigel’s eyes had fallen to gaze upon the Omega’s mouth. Paying rapt attention to the way the boy’s lips moved and twisted the Alpha had almost missed what Aiden had said.

Dangerous game. Flirting with an Omega. Risk of attachment. Love was a risk that the older Alpha had fallen for before and he was still burnt by that. No, A quick and dirty fuck somewhere secluded? More than once? Nigel was definitely down for _ that _ possibility. 

Still feeling the younger man’s touch as he straightens and puts on his usual wolfish grin, “Seeing you twice isn’t going to be a hardship, gorgeous.” Looking around at the boy’s things neatly scattered about, “Need a hand?”

Aiden giggles in a way only an Omega could, his scent tinged with something like strawberries and cream and the promise of all the good treats his body can offer - and he’s nothing if not confident in that. “Glad we agree,” he says, bending and looking at Nigel over his shoulder with a coy smirk. “If you wouldn’t mind, there’s a few paintings against the rail that some people never came back to buy.” 

The Omega’s heart is beating a few ticks faster now, the heady, earthy aroma of the Alpha threatening to drown him completely. It’s so delicious and for a second he envisions himself under him, body nearly bent in half as Nigel fucks him hard, sweat dripping over tight, bulging muscles. 

Nigel’s lips part as he takes in the sweetness of the boy, something almost innocent strikes a chord in him. _ Almost _ innocent. If the predator the Alpha sees in the boys eyes has any indication, there’s not much innocent about the Omega. And that triggers a low rumbling from deep within Nigel’s broad chest.

“I can get those. Where’s your car?” Nigel asks with his jaw clamped, a ripple goes through him and he can smell his own musk, something raw and sweat inducing, Nigel’s body already coiling like a predator in his own right.

The growl that Aiden had heard, he’d felt as though it had come from himself, and then realized that he’d emitted a vibrating purr of reciprocation. Of course he’s chosen not to turn and look at Nigel’s reaction to that and instead keeps working.

“Thanks. Van actually. The old VW over there,” Aiden answers, much softer than he intended on doing. He finishes packing up his tools and hoists the bag over his shoulder, easel in hand. He’s not made as much as he’s hoped for today but it’s turning out to be good anyway. “So are we taking my van or….?” 

A stirring in his loins as that soft purr is seemingly carried on the wind straight to the Alpha’s ears, a need pulling in him to take this boy and make him _ his _. Someone that Nigel could have and keep. A rougher growl trickles past his lips as he casts that particular idea from his head. It would all just end in blood. Again. 

Nigel easily hefts the few paintings, his hands, tellingly gentle as he looks at them briefly, amber eyes following the line of the Omega’s body. For just a moment he sees that back, bare, a sheen of sweat, twisting and arching beneath him.

The Alpha’s voice a bit rougher and an octave lower, thick with desire, when he replies, “The classic beater?” Nigel means no offence, he knows that classics can take time to restore, especially if you don’t have a body guy. “We can take both. Drop your van off and then go from there.” A no nonsense answer. And a bonus that Nigel will know where the young Omega lives.

“She gets me from A to B,” Aiden replies with a nod towards his van. He looks at the way Nigel’s arms bulge, veins lining the expanse. Okay, he knows he needs to get his hormones in check but this guy, this _ Alpha _ has him feeling some kind of way. “Sure, that works for me.”

He leads Nigel to the van then stops, setting his bag and easel down to pull out the keys. He unlocks it, opens the door to reveal the inside. There’s a bed, a mini fridge, stove, and sink in the back, cabinets that need to be worked on, hanging at an angle from the hinges aging not so gracefully over time but he loves it and it is heavy with his scent - a mobile Omega’s den of sorts. Besides, it set up this way in case he has to leave in a hurry; he never stays in one place for too long. Climbing inside, he puts his bag down on the floor, and attaches the easel to the wall, bungeeing it in place so it won’t jostle during transit. “Come on in, just set the pictures on the bed.” 

The whole way to the van, Nigel has been watching the quiet strength in the Omega’s body as he carried the supplies in front of him. Even when the Alpha realizes that he is essentially blindly following the boy, it doesn’t change his plans for the evening. “That’s what matters, ya know?” Nigel can relate. His first car had been barely big enough to hold his frame and the rust was probably holding it together. 

The Alpha is surprised that his hair isn’t blowing back from the scents that wash over him as Aiden opens the door to the...mobile nest. Or that is what it seems like to Nigel. Lingering aromas of past heats, stale food, and _ Aiden _. Large hands tightening on the frames of the paintings in his grasp, the wood making a slight sound as his knot gives a pulse.

“On the bed?” Nigels asks, attempting and failing at numbness. One heavy boot on the floorboard, the shocks make an audible complaint at his weight as Nigel steps up into the van. The Alpha is unable to stand up properly, but the two of them are less than an arm's reach of each other. 

Aiden turns and looks at Nigel, so close to the bed and to him. It wouldn't take much at all to touch, to be put on the bed instead of the paintings. "Yep, if you don't mind."

He finds himself lingering nearer, nostrils flared to catch more of the deliciously pungent Alphan pheromones wafting inside. "So where are you from anyway? That sexy accent tells me you're not French or American." 

As Nigel sets down the paintings, careful to keep them to one side, his eyes close for just a moment. The scents and the proximity of the delicious Omega is mighty tempting to the older Alpha. Especially with the bed right here, indenting under his hands. Soft and pliable. Much like Nigel imagines that Aiden would be.

“Romania,” Nigel’s voice thick with desire when he finally speaks again. He had learned to speak English when he was in grade school. Nuns are good for reinforcing learning. “And you are not from here?”

“No, I’m from the States,” Aiden answers, his own lilted with a burgeoning desire all his own. He climbs out of the van and once Nigel has done the same, he closes the side door. There are too many temptations in the van right now and he really does want to have a drink first. He looks at the Alpha, leaning against the outside of his vehicle. “I don’t really have a home-base anymore. I travel mostly. The flat I have now is the first one I’ve ever stayed in on my own. Usually I just live in my van there. Let’s talk more over that drink, ready to go?” 

Nigel lit another cigarette, blowing purplish smoke into the blue tinged early evening sky, “Been there. Florida and New York. Haven’t seen much else.” A long drag, cherry burning hot as the Alpha flicks the ashes into the wind, away from the two of them. 

Gesturing with the smoke, Nigel waves vaguely across the street to another parking area, “Car’s just over there.” 

“Yeah, was in New York for a while, I liked it, but not much in Florida apart from mosquitoes and meth,” Aiden says with a laugh, then nods. “Okay, see you at my place, if you can keep up with my fine automobile.” 

The lithe Omega winks and then takes off around the front of the van to get into the driver’s side, and starts the engine. It sounds rough, admittedly, but it runs just fine for him. 

***

After a short ride, Aiden pulls into the parking area and shuts off his van. He gets out and leaves his stuff in the back. He can get it later, he decides. As he watches Nigel pull up beside him, he considers going in to get a toothbrush or something… just in case, but decides against it, smiling instead. “Home sweet home. I live up there, just above the bakery,” he says, walking over the passenger door. What a car, he thinks to himself. Nigel clearly has money. Whatever, it doesn’t matter really.

Opening it up, he sits down and closes the door, fastening his seat belt. “Nice car by the way.” 

Nigel had smiled at the boy’s enthusiasm, his keys swinging as he walked to his own car. And he was still grinning to himself when Aiden got into the Panhard beside him, the leather giving warmly under the fine curve of the Omega’s ass.

“Best breakfast place”, Nigel remarks. So many little French bakeries around here, but this is one that the Alpha would be returning to. Probably not to sample the wares from the ground floor business. “Thanks. I restored this one myself.”

“It’s pretty good, yeah,” Aiden agrees, having had a lot of the food since it is obviously just right down stairs. He looks around the inside of the car, impressed. “Well you sure know what you’re doing.” 

Putting the car in gear, revving the engine, and releasing the handbrake all at the same time as Nigel spins the car around into the street with a grin on his face. Out of the corner of his eye the Alpha watches the boy’s reaction.

Aiden laughs, clearly having a good time already. He grips the side of the door, stabilizing himself as the Alpha drives towards the bar. “Jesus, this thing is fast.”

They make small talk on the drive and it’s not long before they are exiting the vehicle. Aiden has never been in such a nice car in life, but he doesn’t want to say that and seem like a school boy with a crush. He’s also glad to be going inside, where he’s not trapped with the alluring scent of the Alpha in such close quarters, lest he lose control of himself or vice versa. 

Looking around, he stands next to Nigel. “I’ve never been here before.” 

Nigel is craving to hear that laugh and the Omega’s purr again. And again. And again. So, the Alpha makes a mental note to coax those sounds out of the young man more.

The bar that they have arrived at is dimly lit, a soft sort-of jazz playing over the speakers soon to be taken over by a live bad setting up in the back on the small stage. Hardwood making up the dance floor area, smoked mirror, partially obscured by racks holding liquor bottles behind the bar.

“Deux bières et deux whiskies dans le coin, s'il vous plaît,’’ Nigel speaks, in French, to one of the bar backs. In typical Alphan manner, he puts his hand on the sensuous dip on the Omega’s lower back, steering him to a back corner. 

Plush leather benches curved along the warm brick wall, a small cafe style table in front of them. A private place to sit and talk while drinking, and one that affords them a view of the band. “Our drinks will be here in just a minute,’’ Nigel says to Aiden as they sit down.

“Sounds good,” Aiden says with the softness and grace only afforded to an Omega. He had enjoyed the feel of Nigel’s hand resting on his back, firm and possessive. Once seated, he fully takes in their surroundings. “Wow. It’s so swanky, yet cool.”

Maybe he sounds poor in saying so, but he doesn’t care, he is poor, according to society’s standards; it isn’t important to Aiden but he likes being here with Nigel more than he wants to admit at the moment.

“So...now that you have me here to yourself, whatever will you do with me?” Aiden asks with a coy giggle. 

The Alpha’s heavy arm drapes across the back of the bench, around Aiden’s shoulders, his fingertips barely touching on the fabric on the young Omega’s shirt. Nigel thinks the place is a little posh, definitely by his own standards, but he is comfortable here. More importantly, he wants Aiden to be comfortable here. Nigel also doesn’t dwell on those thoughts for very long. Thoughts like that lead down roads he didn’t want to traverse. 

Just as Nigel is about to respond to the Omega’s tempting words a waiter pops over with a tray. Two beers and two highball whiskey glasses half filled with a smokey, amber, drink. “Voici vos boissons, monsieur,” she says, quietly.

"Merci. Nous aurons besoin de recharges dans quelques minutes." Nigel’s voice equally low, but rough with a rumble.

When she leaves, Nigel addresses Aiden once more, leaning to whisper in the boy’s ear, “There’s all sorts of things that I’d like to do with you, darling. But that is for no one here to see or hear.” 

Aiden feels a shiver surge down his spine, spreading arousal through his veins that spider out. His skin is both hot and chilled with gooseflesh simultaneously. A new sensation and he wonders if it means anything about the Alpha next to him. He’s heard of true mates before, but always disregarded it as stories told to young Omegas and Alphas to prepare them for bonding. Hell, maybe it’s just that he’s not had sex in a long, _ long _ time. 

Taking the drink, he holds it up in toast, a charming, seductive grin on his blushing face. “To what we might find in the shadows…” 

Nigel takes a deep breath, breathing in the smokiness of the whiskey, the lingering perfume in the air, the polish on the leather that they are sitting on, but the best thing he smells is the little Omega sitting next to him. The Alpha isn’t absolutely sure, but something inside of him tells him that this Omega is close to his heat. And he feels a bit of a possessiveness concerning that next cycle. He wants it. He wants _ no one _ else to enjoy it. Just him. 

Highball glass in hand, Nigel gives his signature wolfish smile, the touching of the glasses sends a low ring around their corner. “In the shadows. On the roof. In the park. In the shower. Or all, if we are lucky.”

Oh fuck. Aiden’s thoughts are seemingly right: this Alpha is a _ beast _ in bed and likely other things too. It makes his breath hitch, more of the Alpha’s musky, earth tinged scent filling his nose and cloying there pleasantly. After the clink, he takes a sip, tipping back his head to expose his unmarred mating gland, his Adam's apple bobbing almost seductively as he swallows. “Mmm….well, I think _ that _ sounds like one challenge I’m ready to take on. If you think you can handle me, big boy,” he croons, leaning a little bit closer as he licks a stray drop of whiskey from cherry lips. He _ is _ nearing his heat, and his aroma is growing sweeter and more succulent by the minute. 

“I’ll see your ideas there and raise you a sex on the beach.” 

The Alpha’s arm comes around, hand firmly grasping Aiden's trim waist to pull the Omega even closer with an intent. Delighting at the widened eyes and dilated pupils of the young man, a rumbling purr vibrating his broad chest in pleasure. ''Finish your drink, pup and I will call you on that bluff.'' 

Since they were using poker metaphors…

Hot words are whispered against the shell of the Omega's ear, delicate flesh that Nigel would very much like to mar. Much like the tender skin of Aiden's neck. So fucking smooth and unmarked. 

His full lips drag along supple flesh, tickled by the wistful beginnings of a beard but he misses the boy's lips on purpose. Nigel pulls away to look at him just as he’d gotten to the corner of his mouth. "Think you can be _ handled?'' _

Aiden can feel slick beginning to accumulate between his cheeks now; the raspy words uttered and that near press of Nigel's lips to his own have made a sort of mark on their own. Usually, it's he who teases, but not this time. The Omega looks into the Alpha's eyes and raises a coy brow. "Oh I _ know _ I can. Problem is… most can't keep up with _ me _. Ya see, I like to make it last…" 

Backing up, Aiden grins, and then chugs his drink before setting it down with a soft clink. "Can you? Make it last?"

Nigel's hand flexes and tightens on Aiden's waist, locking the boy's body to his and their sides press together so not a seam of light could be seen. 

"I can. And I will, darling." An almost chaste kiss is dropped on the Omega's cheek, pulling back just enough to toss back the rest of his own drink. 

Once more closing the distance to whisper roughly, "We should get out of here before I say fuck all and decide to have you across this table." The scent of slick in the air sends a throb through Nigel's knot; he’s practically panting to be balls deep in this boy.

Aiden’s skin becomes painted with a rosy blush at the thought of being taken like that, here, and over the table. He leans over and openly scents Nigel, his nose pressing against his shoulder and then up towards his neck. “Mmm...god you smell good,” he moans softly, and then crawls onto his lap, straddling the Alpha’s thighs. He hooks his arms around him and leans in to lick a stray drop of whiskey from his lips. “I want a _ real _ kiss first, right here, right now and then you can take me to your place to fuck me. If you kiss me good enough.” 

“You’re fucking bold as brass, pup,” Nigel growls out, large hands palming, fingers gripping the trim yet soft flesh of Aiden’s ass. Pulling the younger man's chest to his own, the Alpha’s hips rocking up, showing his interest. 

Something devious in Nigel wants to tease the boy and draw this out. But something else wants to rush and fuck until they are both exhausted. Lucky or unlucky, the former wins out. 

“How could any Alpha fucking refuse such a tease?” Nigel whispers hotly against the Omega’s lips, baring his teeth to drag them slowly over the boy’s pouty bottom lip. Another lick and then Nigel is invading Aiden’s mouth. Slow and languid, his tongue slides in the wet, damp heat. Nigel’s cock throbs as his hips rock up again, hands push and knead at Aiden’s ass.

Aiden tilts his head, meeting every sweep of Nigel’s tongue with one of his own. He’s never been kissed quite like this before and the press of his ass down against the Alpha’s large cock shows as much. He sucks on his tongue, licking ravenously against every part he could reach, his fingers slipping into long ashen hair. It’s when he feels his skin heat up, and slick drip between his cheeks that he stops.

“Damn. Okay, yeah. Your place, now please.” 

Nigel’s booted foot pushes away the table by the base and stands up with Aiden in his arms, the small Omega’s weight is non-existent to the Alpha, despite his age.

“The sooner, the better, pup,’’ Nigel’s teeth nipping along the boy’s tender jaw, nostrils flaring as he inhales deeply, fingertips digging into the supple flesh. 

“Mhm, yes,” Aiden agrees, watching as Nigel throws money on the table for their drinks, plus a generous tip. He slips out of his arms and then offers his hand, his hole starting to gape in preparation for his heat that is apparently starting _ now _.

Together, they walk out, and get into Nigel’s car, handsy all the way to the Alpha’s ‘den.’


	2. Chapter 2

Talk is nearly non-existent in the car, hormones and lust flowing freely from the both of them. And, God, they couldn’t get there fucking fast enough, breaking what Nigel figured was several traffic laws on the way. Hell, he’d pay the tickets happily to be inside this Omega.  The Alpha takes Aiden’s hand as he circles the car, locking it remotely, his pants growing more and more uncomfortable as he pulls the young man along to the garage elevator.

Once inside, Nigel presses the penthouse button and immediately pushes the boy’s lithe frame up against the wall. A large, rough hand pulls up Aiden’s leg behind the knee, leaning in and locking them together to apply another scorching kiss. 

A low, rough growl rumbles from within the Alpha, pushing the smaller man up the wall marginally so that Nigel can rut against Aiden’s ass. Aiden moans, a purr of lust blended there as they kiss and grind together. His pants are damp and he wonders if the Alpha can feel it; he knows he can smell it.

“Nigel…  _ Alpha, _ ” he begins to beg, his heat in full effect now as his fingers clutch muscular biceps to steady himself. The want is dizzying, his heart beating faster, sweat coating his skin in fine, dewy mist. 

The elevator comes to a stop and dings, announcing their arrival to Nigel’s floor, And the Alpha can’t be bothered to have heard it. He is just too lost in this young Omega. The smell of slick and the promise of the warm, clutching Omega’s body is almost too much to resist. Nigel drags his lips slowly off the boy’s jaw and down his thin, unmarked neck where his sharp teeth almost threaten to break the skin of his mating gland.

But he does reign in his control just enough so that he doesn’t rip off the boy’s clothes and have him against the elevator wall.

Nigel has done things like that before, but this boy,  _ this Omega _ , the Alpha wants to savor. Repeatedly. 

Standing upright and pulling the Omega away from the wall, Nigel finally kiss-walks them into his apartment. And yes, this is just what he wants: to have the smell of Aiden all over his home. Forever embedded in him. In his life.

Aiden is equally lost in Nigel's scent and once the door to Nigel's apartment is closed, he begins rubbing all over him, his lithe body pressing tightly to the Alpha's. He runs his tongue over the tattoo on his neck, then to his mating gland to taste him there, a deep needy purr vibrating from his chest. Backing up, he starts removing his own clothing, his shirt first. "Fuck...want you so bad. I'm...I'm in heat."

Nigel had known the young Omega’s heat was close, and drawing nearer just by how sweet the boy was smelling. And that makes Nigel happy as fuck that they had gotten back to his place before the heat was full blown.

“I know, baby. I’ll take care of you, little Omega.” Not a typical Alphan brag, but a promise that this Alpha would fulfill with absolute pleasure.

Nigel doesn’t bother with the buttons on his own shirt, just pulling it over his head instead. Just two long strides eating up the tiled entryway, the Alpha’s hands practically itching to touch the newly bared skin. 

The Alpha’s hands are hot as brands when he touches the smooth, creamy skin of the Omega’s sides, dipping down to caress Aiden’s nipple with his lips. Tonguing slowly around the small hard peak, he licks and nips up the boy’s slim neck. With an effortless move, Nigel stoops and sweeps Aiden up in his arms.

“Gonna fuck you on my bed.”

Aiden gasps, his arms going around Nigel’s neck as he’s carried into the bedroom. He still has his pants on and they are becoming more and more soaked at this point. The scent of his slick, blended with the Alpha’s musk makes for a potent, yet delicious aroma and he purrs his delight with flared nostrils. “I like that idea a lot.”

The words are whispered and spoken softly with the finesse only an Omega can convey. His dark lashes flutter, sea-blue eyes blown black before he’s laid on the bed. He unbuttons his fly and starts wiggling out of his pants. It’s too much, he needs to be naked and within a matter of seconds he’s just in socks, legs spread, his pink gleaming pucker exposed to the cool air. “Alpha… please, please.” 

Knees making heavy indents in the mattress as the Alpha looms over the bared Omega, Knowing that this boy  _ needs _ him is probably the most arousing thing. Nigel doesn’t care to think about if he hadn’t been there at the boardwalk that perhaps another Alpha would be in his place tonight.

“No need for begging little pup, I am right here. I got you.” A large tanned hand slips over the creamy, tender skin of Aiden’s inner thigh, parting the young man’s legs even further, Nigel’s gaze is appreciative and his breath hitching, mouth nearly watering at the feast so boldly displayed on his bed.

Nigel draws out the wanting just a bit more, running his other hand down his own chest, past the waistband of his jeans to grip the shape of his large Alphan cock, something between a hiss and a snarl leaving his parted lips at the pressure through the thick cotton fabric. One hand flicks open the button at his waist and drags down the zipper slowly, feeling every click as his jeans part revealing a thatch of tawny hair and the root of his cock. 

Edging back just slightly and running his hands down Aiden’s shapely legs as he casually pulls the socks from the boy's feet, his own jeans inching down his hips until he stands and fully sheds them. Toeing off his boots and socks before crawling back onto the bed. 

Aiden opens his arms, his eyes blown with arousal as he’s watched every seductive, testosterone laden gesture from the Alpha before him. Before he can speak again, his lips fail him, his whole body attuned to Nigel’s.

“Tell me what you want, cel mic, crawling back up the bed to kneel between the smaller man’s feet, leaning down Nigel whispers soft words in Romanian as he drags his lips over the boy's heated skin.

“You...I need you inside. I need your knot, just you,” Aiden answers, barely able to convey what it is that he does need. Yes, his heat has overtaken him and he doesn’t care. He surrenders to the fevered sweetness, to Nigel. The whole room was full of their melded scents, the sexual desire and tension palpable. It’s been too long and there’s been an aching void deep inside the Omega for longer than he cares to admit. “I want to feel you. All of you.” 

“You will have this Alpha’s knot, my pup,’’ Nigel whispers against hot skin as he manages to keep their bodies from completely touching. While his head is still clear and the longing pull of his rut can be held back, Nigel wants  _ everything _ from this boy. “But first… I have to taste you.” And the Alpha knows that this may be almost torturous for the small Omega, but he has to feel the heat and sweetness of Aiden’s slick, thick on his tongue. 

Locking strong forearms around lithe and creamy thighs, suddenly jerking the boy’s fevered body to him. A deep inhale followed quickly by a deep, purring from Nigel’s chest, his face buried just under the Omega’s softly hairy balls. A low growl and then the Alpha’s thick tongue drags over the entrance, catching slick, his eyes closing as the honeyed sweetness drips down his throat.

“All of me is exactly what you are going to get,” Nigel’s voice gravely before diving back in, tongue swirling and probing.

The moan that follows Aiden's surprised but pleased gasp, is long and whiny, but what comes after is an arch of his back as hands fly to clutch fast to the sheets beside him. "F-fuck! God...da- yes!" 

It's almost a string of mumbling, a litany of pleased, pleasure filled curses falling from angelic like lips. Nigel wants his slick and that is what he's getting, more dripping out like a thick, warm honey. One on hand, it  _ is _ torture. Biologically, the Omega had one need: to be bred. On the other, it feels fucking fantastic. His chest rises and falls, purrs and groans not ceasing their erotica melody. 

Those sounds are absolute fucking music to Nigel’s ears and he wants to hear so much more. One rough hand sliding up and around to take hold of the Omega’s cock, stroking it as slick drips down his chin. Tonguing deep and fast in and out of Aiden’s hole, Nigel’s own hips rocking slowly seeking friction from the bed beneath them.

The double sensation has Aiden reeling. He’s doing his best to keep still but the ache inside his hole is intensifying. He needs Nigel’s cock, his knot, just...Nigel. “Alpha, please,” Aiden whines, though he is fully enjoying what’s being done to him now too. It’s a biological necessity, and the sweat on the pillow and his skin is more than proof of that. 

Nigel slowly pulls away his affections from the writhing boy beneath him, letting his second nature wash over him, the man becoming more animal than human. As quickly as he is gone, he is back. Long, toned body, hot with the need of his rut that has been released, pressing down heavily against the small, lithe,  _ ripe _ Omega in his bed.  _ In his home.  _

A rough growl drips from Nigel’s lips that are glistening with the sweet, slick juices of Aiden. The human part of his brain knows this reaction is from being close to his rut, from an Omega in heat, and from the said Omega calling him  _ Alpha. _

“No need to beg…” Nigel growls out the words. Though clearly the boy has been doing just that, begging. And now it has become a dire situation.

“Roll over,” Nigel wasn’t asking and he expected compliance, the Alphan brain wanting his lips, tongue, and teeth as close to the boys mating gland as possible. 

Aiden’s body knows, it just knows and  _ feels _ that Nigel has let go. The Omega was nearly there already so giving in fully isn’t hard at all. He lets out a long, breathy whining purr, a mating call of sorts when he feels those teeth so close to his gland. As soon as Nigel moves off of him, he quickly does as the Alpha bids. 

At first, the boy presents. He’s on all fours, back arched, ass pert just perfectly that his gaping, slick, hole is exposed. He looks back over his shoulder at Nigel, taking in the Alpha behind him, wetness dripping down his thighs and his balls. His scent is heavier, sweet, with a tart hint of need beckoning. Wait, he realizes he’s only told him to roll over. He doesn’t see him as merely a hole to knot. So he slinks back down, onto his belly. Another purr and wiggle of his round buttocks is all he does in reply. 

As soon as the boy complies, Nigel is on him, a golden sheen of sweat from the Alpha’s body making their skin slick. Sliding, silky as Nigel licks a long path up the middle of Aiden's back with the flat of his tongue. Collecting more of the Omega into himself. Feeding the beast inside of him. 

Nigel’s knees work to spread Aiden’s legs out flat so that his hips nestle flatly over the most intimate part of the Omega. Rough, callused hands sliding up the boy’s sides, dragging up the slender arms, hands curling around Aiden’s to wrap them around the slats on the headboard. A rough, growl filled, “Hold on…” is whispered against the boy’s cheek. The Alpha rocking his hips to spread the slick over his own cock, the last thing he wants to do is hurt the angel in his arms. 

Sharp Alphan fangs grazing over the round turn of smooth skin at the Omega’s shoulder as Nigel presses the head of his cock into Aiden. The blissful heat engulfing him, little by little, is nearly enough to make him blow his load. But he wants this boy,  _ his boy, his Omega _ , to take his knot. Reigning in just enough control to move his own hips slowly and precisely. For now.

The Omega is lost for words, his mind foggy, but his human side is more than happy and entirely consenting to what is unfolding. He moans, Nigel’s large cock filling him to fullness and oh, it touches all the right spots. His silky slick passage throbs and grips, fingers curled around the slats more securely. “Nigel… fuck,” he manages to say in approval. It’s dizzying, the slow stroke, the heat of their bodies together, his response to it. Perfectly jolting and satisfying. More so. In only a few minutes, this Alpha has far surpassed any and all of his expectations. This is more than just heat induced sex and Aiden can feel it. “More, please, Alpha,  _ more _ .” 

Nigel’s breath is actually shakey for the first time since he was a fumbling young Alpha just exploring an Omega, this feels so  _ new _ to the powerful Romanian gangster. Buried to the hilt, the barest hint of a knot pressed right against the clenching opening of the Omega under him. 

The possessive animal that he is growls out, “Does  _ my Omega  _ want more?” Pulling out nearly to the tip of his uncut cock, a throaty growl rumbles in Nigel’s chest is the only warning the young Omega gets before Nigel plunges forward with a powerful thrust. A small biting series of kisses laid upon the tender skin at the back of Aiden’s neck, repeating the motions with his hips. Pulling away just enough so that his thrust are long and sharp, sliding one hand down to grasp the boy’s chin. Pulling Aiden’s head back at a sharp angle so that Nigel has full access to the mating gland that the Alpha is nearly salivating to bite. 

Ordinarily, the omega would have something snarky to say about being called anyone's but with Nigel? He preens to it, purring in answer before he can form actual words. "Yes and I want _my_ _Alpha_ to give it to me," he says just as he begins getting fucked good and hard. His body nearly slides off the bed and would were it not for Nigel's weight atop him. He's also aware of the teeth dangerously close to his mating gland but he's far too gone to care about that now. "I want...oh fucking…. Don't stop."

Nigel doesn’t have any plans of stopping. Of ever fucking stopping. The Alpha wants to be buried in this boy forever. Aiden feels like the closest thing to heaven that Nigel will ever get to experience. And he plans on making this last. 

Slowing down, just barely rocking, grinding his hips against the Omega’s soft, round cheeks, the Alpha begins to purr. A low sound, deep inside of Nigel’s chest, easily felt against the boy's back. Nigel’s large cock slowly rubs back and forth across the boy’s prostate, egging Aiden on, coaxing him slowly to the first of many orgasms. “Your wish…” Words carried on heated breath across the side of Aiden’s neck, Alphan teeth scraping.

Aiden's brain is foggy with lust and as such the words barely register. All he knows is that he's so close to coming already and that he wants to feel more of those teeth. This moment is euphoric; it's as though nothing else matters but what they're doing in the invisible bubble of desire and sweat. God he's never been handled this way and it's already addicting. 

His fingers curl into the sheets, gripping white knuckled, his hole throbbing and strangling Nigel's cock - a silent warning that he is in fact about to explode. "Knot...I want…" is all he can get out through pants and moans, his body begging for all the Alphan seed it can hold. 

Nigel feels a hot, prickling sensation in the curve of his spine and a wave of euphoria as his knot swells to the halfway point, the end is near for him but he wants to make sure that his boy gets there first. Letting his hips rise and fall once more, sharp thrusts drive them both onward, Nigel’s knot catching and hanging up just a little as he pulls out before plunging right back in again. 

Aiden whines and moans louder still, his body right there at the edge as the Alpha feels a sharp tug on his knot; he is finally now held in place, but he continues to move as much as he can. Short thrusts, in and out of his young Omega. The Alpha’s knot has them locked together and Nigel wants to feel the boy howl around him. Nigel wants to feel him burst into a thousand pieces. All because of him.

Reaching beneath the both of them, a calloused hand between creamy skin and the bed covers and Nigel is palming Aiden’s cock, slowly jacking the Omega off. 

"Yes, yes, fuck," Aiden husks, his whole body singing with pleasure. "I'm…gonna…."

Reason leaves Nigel on the fringes of his mind and he snuffles along the smooth line between neck and shoulder, the Alpha’s mouth opening wide and Alphan fangs bite deeply into the unmarred flesh of Aiden’s mating gland. 

White hot pleasure and sparks shoot through Aiden, the bite a surprise but everything he never knew he needed until now. It pushes him over and he erupts, hot come spurting out of his cock and at the same time, from his hole. "Alpha!" the boy shouts as his body convulses and tenses through the waves of orgasm and from the bond that has just been made. 

Aiden is still under the fog of his heat and a talk will be had but not now. Breathy, he waits for his mate to come too, giving him what he needs. 

" _ My _ Alpha…"

Nigel’s short thrusts are rapidly stopped when he feels Aiden close up around his thick cock, slick flowing out and dripping down over his own balls. Breaking the suction that his lips had made over the neck wound with an audible pop, a panting roar leaving the Alpha as he spills his seed in his Omega.  _ His Omega _ . Fully and truly. Never thought that he’d come to France and claim a mate.

Bloody lips leave little prints as he kisses along the boy’s neck, occasionally licking over the wound to seal it. 

“ _ My _ Omega,” the words rumbled out mixed with a growl, Nigel’s other arm sliding around the boy to cradle him as he turns the two of them on their sides. Heat and rut abated for now. For the next few minutes, anyway.

Aiden pants, blissed out, nearly high from the bond and the orgasm. He's full of fertile seed and his body is hoping to conceive, even if it's not on his mind when out of heat. He mutters nonsensically, mostly praises and words of affection. He never would have guessed this morning, that by nightfall he'd be mated for life. Nuzzling back into him, he turned sharply to kiss his jaw, smiling. "Nigel…" 

Nigel’s arm is tucked up under Aiden’s head, the other draped across the young Omega, fingers casually grazing over the boy’s lower abdomen. “Shhh…  fluture. You are going to need to sleep now…” Nigel whispers out huskily. 

He’s tired too, but he has a few things to do before their biologies take them over again. The Alpha’s large warm hand stroking up and down the boy’s side, from knee to shoulder, long soothing strokes.

Nigel twists just a little and reaches behind himself for the edge of the blanket to pull over his boy. Making plans in his head to call Marco to bring them food and drinks. Aiden is going to need it. 

Ordinarily, Aiden might - no,  _ would _ \- protest being shushed and cooed to sleep, but in his heat stricken and frankly,  _ exhausted _ state, he doesn't. He purrs instead as a reply, his eyes heavy as he burrows himself into the blanket and Nigel, happily enjoying his mate and the aroma of their scents mingling. 

Nigel smiles truly for the first time in what feels like several years, nosing in a sleeping Aiden's hair. His little mate is going to be a handful, the Alpha knows this. But, God, the boy will be worth it all. 

Nigel remains holding onto the sleeping Omega until his knot has gone down enough to separate the two of them without discomfort. Sliding out of his bed and then covering Aiden more thoroughly before padding, naked, off to the kitchen to make his phone call.

***

The next day, Nigel in boxer briefs and a charcuterie board with some warm chicken and rice soup is what awaits Aiden when his mate wakes up.

It's the absence of his mate that wakes him. Aiden blindly feels around on the mattress for his Alpha and nearly whines when he's not there. 

_ Get it together, Aiden,  _ he tells himself and gets up with a big stretch, slipping on his boxers and then grabs Nigel's dachshund shirt. It smells like him and that's a comfort as well as a way to scent mark his mate. Clearly, it's too large for his lithe frame but he hardly cares as he pads off into the kitchen, following the scent of food. 

Hair wild and mussed, skin a dewy pink, he smiles when he sees Nigel sitting there, realization of…  _ everything  _ washing over him. 

"Mornin'," Aiden greets, promptly going to sit on his lap. He hooks his arms around his neck and leans in for a quick kiss as he eyes the food. "I see ya got me some lunchables and soup. How'd ya know it's my favorite?"

Nigel’s senses are piqued when he hears his young mate awaken, but he shows no sign of it outwardly, sitting at the kitchen island, black coffee and phone on the counter in front of him.

The Alpha’s body does stir in response to the young man now sitting on his lap, a crooked grin on Nigel’s face. “Good morning, fluture,” His voice rough and smokey, arm sliding around Aiden’s slim waist.

“What the fuck are lunchables, darling?” the Alpha asks as his fingertips stroke gently over the rough looking bite mark on the young Omega’s neck. Nigel isn’t the type of person that regrets when he has done something. And mostly he feels like things are written in the stars. What will be,  _ will be. _

Aiden laughs, pressing his brow to Nigel's as he closes his eyes and inhales his scent. Yes, the Omega will be a handful at times. "They're from back home. Little plastic containers with sections of meat, cheese, crackers, and some sort of dessert. Loved them as a kid," he explains, moving back enough to look at his mate's face. There is still so much he doesn't know about the Alpha he's tethered to for life. 

Nigel’s arms tighten around his boy for just a second, their two scents mingling to make something almost tangible. A hearty chuckle rumbles up, shaking his head a little, “Well, it looks like I forgot about the dessert. But I know you need your protein before the next wave hits you.” A delicate topic for some, but Nigel is as blunt as they come.

Aiden nods, appreciatively. Interestingly enough it isn't regret he feels that they are mated but more, curiosity, awe, and gratitude. He finally has a home. No more roaming and wandering alone. "Anyway, so… elephant in the room. We're mated now. So uh, are you gonna want me to move in here? I mean I can ya know? Was probably getting kicked outta my place soon anyway."

“Of course you’re moving in. Need to keep you by my fucking side, eh?” There were two empty bedrooms in his penthouse if the Omega needed his own space, but Nigel was keeping him, either way. “I can have some of my men circle by and pick up your things and have your van brought over.” The Alpha already had some plans for that rolling tin can.

Ordinarily, Aiden would have insisted on doing it himself, but he's in the midst of one hell of a heat. He's smart enough to know better than to be out on his own, even mated, during this time. He kisses him again, happy they are going to live together, even if it'll take some getting used to. 

He gets up and moves to sit in his own seat, taking some meat, cheese, and crackers to begin munching on. "Okay, thanks. Just… tell em to be careful with my work," Aiden says, then it occurs to him. His men? "Wait… what do you do that you have 'men' so readily available to do what you say?" 

There’s no way in hell Nigel was letting Aiden out of his sight for the foreseeable future. The Alpha wasn’t old fashioned by any means but he liked to know the whereabouts of his people. And the little Omega was definitely now one of  _ his people.  _

“Kid fucking gloves, darling. I swear.” The Alpha reaches over and plucks an orange from the bowl of fruit on the counter, palming it for a second before digging his fingers in and ripping the fruit in half. One half he places in front of Aiden and he keeps the other for himself. “I run a business. A very lucrative one.” And that’s all Nigel has to say on the subject. For the time being. 

“Good,” Aiden says, taking the orange. He bites into it, sweet, citrusy juices dripping down his chin a little. A  _ lucrative business. Ha!  _ Aiden is not letting him get off this easily. 

He sets the orange down, wipes his mouth and leans forward on his forearms towards Nigel across the table. “Right but  _ what _ sort of business? Nigel, we are mated now, no secrets. I hate secrets. I don’t like having things sugar coated. My father used to sugar coat shit after beating me when he was high. So I  _ insist  _ you tell me what you do.”

Well, Nigel is going to be fucked either way this goes. The kid is right about not wanting to be lied to. But given what he’s just revealed about himself, would he actually want the truth? The Alpha could take answering either way. 

He decides to get the fight out of the way now. And makes a mental note about the boys father for future use. 

“I run a nightclub. More like a strip joint. And it helps me with more of my nefarious work.” Nigel leaves it at that, wanting to see how his new mate handles that information before handing out more. 

Aiden isn’t totally surprised. Nigel just has this whole tough guy demeanor. “Strip club? That’s… unique, he says, slowly processing. A spike of jealousy surges through him and that’s just at the being around naked bodies aspect. “So it’s a front? Do you like…. launder money or beat people up then? Is it a prostitution ring? I’m not fuckin’ anyone for money.  _ You’re _ not fucking anyone either.” 

Aiden crosses his arms over his chest, his expression displeased, his chin tilted defiantly. He’s hurt because he didn’t know all of this. He’s mostly mad at himself. His father will have a field day if and when he ever finds this out.  _ Impulsive, ignorant, omegan slut.  _ That’s likely what old Frank will say. 

What has he gotten himself into? 

Nigel gets up from his seat and is behind the small, surly Omega in just a blink, hands on Aiden’s shoulders kneading gently. “It’s not prostitution, pup. And you and I are  _ only _ fucking you and I.” The jealousy, while flattering, is entirely misplaced. Or at least it is for the Alpha. Nigel didn’t fuck around. Not for anything. 

Dropping a kiss in the center of the bite mark he’d left on the boy, another up his neck a little. 

“Why don't we talk about this some more after you give me your bite?” The Alpha ask, letting his hands wander over Aiden’s chest. 

Aiden is annoyed at how calm he feels just at the Alpha’s touch.  _ His _ Alpha. Yes. A bite indeed. He grabs Nigel’s hand and in a flash he stands up, his hands on his mate’s face. “Yeah. I think that’s a good idea,” he says and then kisses him, quite possessively. He breathes in his scent. What was he mad over again? Oh fuck, he just doesn’t care right this second. His hormones are all over the place and he feels weak in the knees. “Here?” he whispers. 

“Everywhere, my pup.” Nigel breathes out, gravel rough voice, thick with building desire. Nigel’s hand dips beneath the waistband of Aiden’s boxers, nimble fingers playing at the dampening hole. 

“Shit-“ Aiden says through gritted teeth of desire. He spreads his legs a little, offering more of himself, and licks to Nigel’s mating gland, tasting his very essence. A strangled, nearly inhuman moan escaped his lips and he bites down with blunt Omegan teeth, hard enough to break the skin there to form a mutual bond. 

Lapping at the copper trickle of blood, he begins to suck, his eyes rolling back as their circle has completed itself. It’s...fucking amazing in a word. 

A low growl forms into a snarl as Nigel’s skin is broken, pulling the boy as tight to his body as possible, at least for the moment. Before the Alpha knows it, he’s three fingers deep in Aiden’s twitching hole and snarling for more. 

Nigel can  _ feel _ Aiden. Like the boy has somehow stepped inside of his body and, god, it’s beautiful. Withdrawing his fingers, Nigel spins them around, pressing Aiden’s lithe frame up against the wall. 

A rip is heard and suddenly the Omega is bared to him again. Sweet, tender, young flesh all displayed to be devoured. Stooping to hitch the Omega’s legs high up around his waist, Nigel growls out, “ _ Mine _ ,” and he’s entering the boy swiftly, forcing them both to ride out this metaphysical high. 

“Yours,” Aiden manages to say, though it’s more a moan than an actual word. He braces himself on Nigel’s shoulders, kissing him hard and deep as he’s fucked up against that wall. He’s never been fucked so properly or so wildly. He likes it more than he can express at this particular moment. Staccato, he is almost screaming out in sheer extasy. “Fuck, fuck, yes, more,  _ more _ , harder-!” 

Nigel growls once more at the taste of his own blood on his mate’s tongue, the animal in him a proud thing. To have captured and conquered the most amazing, beautiful mate. It was all a heady thing. 

The Alpha doesn’t make the boy say it again, sidestepping to the counter and pushing of the remains of their brunch, Nigel lays Aiden out like a buffet. 

Sharp, hard, and long thrusts drive the boy away only to be pulled back down on Nigel’s Alphan cock. 

“God… fuck… Alpha!” 

Aiden’s moans are loud and pornographic. He doesn’t care. His whole body is screaming the same name. 

_ Nigel! _

Time has seemingly stopped and the Omega doesn’t want this to ever end. He wants to be fucked all day until they pass out from exhaustion. “Fill me up with your pups. Daddy, yes!” 

Each sound that is pulled from the Omega’s throat Nigel considers a triumph. Feeding the rutting Alpha inside of himself. 

Leaning over Aiden, Nigel braces a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, pinning him in place so that he can ram his cock home every single thrust. His large Alphan knot begins to catch on every withdrawal and Nigel roars, lifting Aiden’s hips. Holding the Omega up partially and then all the way. Carrying the boy over to the couch and sitting down, legs spread wide. 

“Show Daddy that you can ride, baby. Make this cock yours.” Nigel growls out, lifting his own hips to fuck up into his Omega. 

“It  _ is _ mine,” Aiden growls lustfully, palms bracing on Nigel’s shoulders. He starts off fast, his torso rolling as he fucks his mate with proficiency. The lithe, lean Omega knows what he’s doing and it’s clear in the way he works him over. The knot subtly catching just adds to his pleasure, slick dripping on the other’s balls, the tight wetness creating a squelching noise that echoes in the room. “Oh fuck yes… tell me this dick is mine.  _ Tell me.” _

The heat inside of his boy was unbelievable, the pressure tight and perfect. No matter that they’d had sex just a few hours before. Nigel’s eyes roaming freely over Aiden’s body, a sight to behold. His brain picks now to interject that the Omega had gotten these skills  _ somewhere… _

“Fucking right, it’s yours. Hop on anytime, Omega,” the words are gritted out as Nigel rolls his own hips to meet Aiden’s downward stroke. The big man’s hands gripping the slim hips, surely there would be bruises. God, Nigel hopes the boy bruises. 

“Will do,” Aiden assures on a moan, the grip on his hips tight. He knows there will be bruises. He likes that knowledge. The Omega has had more than one Alpha see him through a heat but he never lets it get further than that. Not until Nigel. Throwing his head back, nipples pert, he fucks him faster, curls bouncing wildly. “God, god, fuck! You feel so good. So impossibly good!” 

Sliding one large hand up over Aiden’s flat stomach, muscles rippling against his palm, finger tips digging into the boy’s flesh gently before sliding down again. “Ready for my knot, pup?” Nigel pants out the question, seconds away from blowing his load. 

“Give it to me-“ Aiden huffs, moaning and raking his hands down Nigel’s chest. He is close, so very near the brink of his release and it feels fucking amazing. 

One final hard thrust up locks the Alpha’s knot in place, Nigel’s head falling back, his hips still pushing up. Small grinding motions that send electricity through his body, wrapping his hand around Aiden’s cock, growling out, “Come for me, Omega.”

Aiden does, hard and violent, his body convulsing and stuttering as slick drips down Nigel’s shaft and balls, his hole latching and clamping down. Infertile seed spurts from his cock as he gives it a few tugs and then collapses a sweaty mess atop his mate. He plunders his mouth, panting hard through flared nostrils. “Fucking hell, Nigel.” 

Aiden’s hot seed sprays over Nigel’s chest, coupled with the spasmodic tightening around his cock, and the Alpha is nearly roaring out his orgasm. Sticky warmth spreads between the two of them as Nigel locks his arms around his boy, holding the two of them together. “Fucking hell is right, gorgeous.” Nigel speaks into Aiden’s hair, lips moving over sweat dampened curls. 

Aiden is in a haze. Clearly blissed out as the high of their coupling and the orgasm takes over. He kisses him, purring. “Don’t hurt me okay? I...I could fall for you so easy. I mean I am,” he says, nuzzling him. He’s hormonal sure, but he means it. “Just don’t lie or betray me. Don’t leave me.”

Not the way his father had done. 

Nigel’s hands smoothing over his Omega’s back, muscles still spasmodic from time to time, urging the boy to relax against his chest. Whispering to the boy in his native tongue, imparting what comfort he can. 

As Aiden falls asleep again, Nigel makes a mental note to find out about this little Omega’s past. The gruff Alpha didn’t take kindly to someone hurting someone he cared for. And he cared for this boy. So much that his heart ached. 

Standing gently with Aiden in his arms, Nigel walks back to the master bedroom. Laying him down gently before padding over to the bathroom, Nigel wet a washcloth with hot water. Back in the bedroom the Alpha takes special care in cleaning Aiden up. 

Laying himself down, Nigel wraps his large, strong frame around the smaller Omega. Humming a foreign lullaby deeply, Nigel drifts off. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of Aiden’s heat and Nigel’s rut is spent with lots of fucking, knotting, talking, eating, and sleeping — not much else. By the time it’s over both are exhausted. Nonetheless, changes were happening. Nigel made good on his promise and had his men move all of Aiden’s things over but the next night, he had to get back to work. Aiden had pouted but to no avail. 

Sitting idly by at the house like a happy homemaker wasn’t Aiden’s strong point and what’s more, the fact that Nigel hadn’t really said much when he’d asked him not to hurt him, begins to weigh on him. 

He knows the house is guarded, so he does what he does best and sneaks out. Much like he used to sneak into places he shouldn’t be. 

Scent blockers in place, he zips up his hoodie and heads to Nigel’s club. His Alpha isn’t the only one with cunning ways and the Omega is determined to see first hand just what his mate does at work. 

A half hour later and he’s slipping into the club, right past the guards thanks to a group of rowdy Alphas giving the bouncers a hard time. Aiden takes in the scene inside, trying to detect his mate’s scent. It’s hard with all the sweaty, horny bodies writhing and moving about. 

Already he feels the stab of jealousy surging through his veins. Nope. He doesn’t like  _ this _ at all. At last he spots him, laughing with another dark haired Alpha, sitting amidst a cloud of smoke in a dimly lit booth. At first he just watches. Nigel is in command, that’s clear and wait… is that cocaine he’s looking at? It’s that or sugar and Aiden hardly thinks his mate is randomly holding a sizable bag of sugar in this place. 

Before he can get too upset though, a lovely Omegan dancer walks by, naked save for a thong and garters. Heels too. The little shit slowly rubs his fingers along Nigel’s shoulders, to his arm, squeezing his bicep before moving back up to touch the still healing bond mark that  _ Aiden _ has given him. 

Aiden’s vision starts to grow fuzzy and a snarl forms on his face as he drops the hood of his hoodie and barges over, slapping the Omega’s hand away. “Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are? Touching  _ my _ Alpha! You fucking whore!” he yells, as the Omega backs off. The dark haired Romanian with Nigel just barks out a laugh and Aiden turns to Nigel. “And  _ you _ ! Just what do you think you’re doing, huh? Answer me!” 

Nigel’s first night back at work since being a mated Alpha was absolutely glorious. Not because he had left his Omega at home but the night had some key good points. 

The Alpha had gotten to see the look on Darko’s face when he saw the mating mark in person. There had been some teasing but all in good nature between the two Alphas that were like brothers. 

Darko had also come with an order from a new supplier, and business there was going smoothly. Transitions were being made and Nigel had been talking to Darko about his future with his new young mate. 

Things were heading a bit south when Miguel came by the table where Darko and he had been camped out. The young Spanish dancer had been pouty all night and even scratched another Omega in the dressing rooms. Nigel knew why but he refused to even acknowledge the trifling little Omega. 

Nigel was a taken man now. And he wasn’t the kind to fuck around. 

A low Omegan growl is the first thing that tells him something is amiss. Turning his head Nigel sees his little mate. And there is fury in Aiden’s bright blue eyes. 

Miguel makes the mistake of answering before Nigel can do anything to defuse the volcanic situation. “This little street hoe is who you fucked around and bit? He must have a wonder pussy. Let’s put him on stage so we can all have a taste.”

Aiden doesn’t even give himself time to think. “Taste this, bitch!” he spits and then is on Miguel. He doesn’t scratch or slap. He punches, right in the little homewrecker’s face as the other Omega tries to do something about it, but Aiden is stronger than he looks. Hell, even Vivian’s cousin had underestimated him. 

Blood is pumping hot in his veins, much like the hot crimson in his fist now. He has him pinned to the floor, straddling the boy who  _ dared  _ touch what is his. 

Miguel began shrieking when Aiden’s punch had landed squarely in his face, dramatic even for an Omega. The Alpha could see that Aiden could handle himself so Nigel would have happily sat there and watched his rough little mate thrash the other Omega. That is, until Miguel began flailing and actually landed a clawed hand in a swoop across Aiden’s face. 

Nigel is out of his seat in a blink, both arms going around Aiden’s waist, pulling his mate up off the dancer.

“Let me go, Nigel!” Aiden screams and moves his head just as Miguel swings and misses, hitting Nigel instead. 

Taking a blow to his cheek, he curses loudly and barely moves the two of them before Miguel is up and charging, still shrieking. “Darko! Handle him! I want that bitch gone!” Nigel’s instructions hauntingly vague. 

Seeing Nigel get hit by Miguel and then feeling the sting in his own face, Aiden goes feral. He tries to free himself of his mate’s grasp, flailing and kicking. 

“Yeah you fire me, Papi, but you know where to come if you want this pussy. You knew before,” Miguel shouts to Nigel, also trying to get at Aiden but Darko has a strong hold on him. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Aiden promises, still struggling in Nigel’s grasp but Darko pulls the Omegan dancer away and out of earshot. 

Nigel is surprised at the strength in his little mate, actually having to make an effort to hold onto Aiden. Keeping the Omega’s feet off the ground so that he can’t get any traction. 

Miguel’s parting words are just nails in the dancer’s coffin. And the tawny haired Alpha thinks that Aiden would absolutely kill the other Omega if given a chance to. But that’s another body that will never be found. Darko will make sure of it. 

“Aiden!” Nigel growls out the name of his mate and when the boy doesn’t respond Nigel says it once more using his Alpha voice, “ **Aiden.” ** Giving his mate a small shake to make sure he has the boy’s full attention. 

Everything in Aiden wants to cower. It’s a biological response — the need to soothe and please one’s mate. But he doesn’t. “What!” he responds, snarky and defiant, trying his best to growl too. But either way it has worked. Aiden is paying attention. He has no idea that Nigel is going to have Miguel  _ taken care of _ and only feels pure jealousy and adrenaline now. Not to mention the cocaine he’d seen before Miguel started his shit. 

Nigel sets Aiden on his own feet with a rough gesture. “Upstairs so we can have this conversation,” The Alpha hears the growl in his lover’s voice and it calls to his own. 

“Fine. But  _ you’re  _ not gonna like it,” Aiden says and then pushes past Nigel, heading in the wrong direction which doesn’t exactly add to his intention of seeming like a badass as he hopes. 

Nigel watches his mate saunter away, a frustrated frown creasing his brow. He lets the Omega get a few steps away before he closes the distance, stooping slightly he scoops up the smaller male and essentially tosses the boy over his shoulder like a bag of animal feed. “Office is this way,” Nigel grumbles and turns to go the correct direction. 

Yes. He’s embarrassed. Especially with how Nigel just effortlessly manhandles him over his shoulder. He thinks about smacking and fighting but decides to try to hold on to a little dignity. He still maintains mentally though that he has a lot to say to his new Alpha but he doesn’t say anything else. Not for the moment. 

Nigel doesn’t say anything either while he climbs the stairs, long legs taking them both down a corridor. The Alpha nudges the door shut with his foot, immediately pulling out his cellphone to text security that he’s not to be disturbed. 

Aiden is stood back on his feet after Nigel tosses his phone onto his desk, he gives his mate a moment and pulls two glasses from a drawer and a large bottle of whiskey. 

The dimly lit office is decorated in tones of reds and grays, something clearly done by a designer and Not the Alpha. 

Filling the glasses about halfway, Nigel holds one up for Aiden to take. Still without a word. 

Aiden takes the glass and downs half of it, the burn considerable. He just stares at Nigel, one hand on his hip since the other is busy with the glass. 

“Well?” 

Nigel leans back against his desk and actually closes his eyes for a second, arms across his chest, glass in one hand. 

“Well, darling? That’s what you have to say to me? Well?” Nigel’s voice is low, the control he’s issuing should be appreciated. 

But does Aiden know that?

Aiden laughs. This is unbelievable. Is he wanting an apology?  _ He _ wants an apology? “Are you serious right now,  _ Alpha?  _ Are waiting for me to apologize when you were letting that whore grope you? And oh wait! Let’s not forget the massive bag of coke that you were caressing before that!”

The Omega downs the rest of the whiskey, skin flushed. Really, he wants to curl up on the couch and sob. He wants to run. 

“Who are you? Am I just...am I game to you? Do you use drugs too? Just like my father!” 

That had been one of the talking points between Nigel and Darko tonight. Aiden’s father. And when Aiden says that Nigel is just like him Nigel loses it. 

The Alpha drops his whiskey glass on the floor and is on Aiden before the boy can register that the bigger man has even moved. The coolness of the heavy wooden door at Aiden’s back, fire in Nigel’s veins at his front. 

A slow, menacing growl trickling from Nigel’s lips. “I am a very bad man, little pup.” But he’s also the same man that Aiden met on the pier not a week before. “That whore is dying in the alley right this minute.”

“So hit me then!” Aiden yells, shaking with fear and anger now. Tears well up in his eyes and he’s frankly close to an Omegan cry but he forces himself to not go there. It hasn’t even registered that Nigel has said anything about Miguel being  _ actually  _ murdered. All he hears is his dad’s voice. He’d been cornered and threatened and then beaten by him all too many times so he’s expecting it now. 

Then it registers that because of himself, that Omega is really dying or dead. He’d promised to kill him but… had he meant it? Not over just a flirtatious touch. He finally starts to cry. Not full on but salty liquid streams down his cheeks and he tries to push him off. “Just…fucking go on and do it!” 

The Alpha barely manages to stifle surprise, there’s no way that Nigel would hurt his mate. Threaten, yes. Physically harm, no. But then, Aiden doesn’t know this. All the boy sees is his volatile history and whatever life has fucked him with this far. 

Nigel hasn’t really said or done anything to prove the Omega wrong. He had a chance to make those promises and he let that moment slip away from him. Can he get it back? 

The tears on his little mate’s face is enough to open a wound in the bigger man and he realizes in this moment that he’d do anything to make it stop. So far Aiden has proven to be an Omega that needs a strong Alpha. But it also has to be a shared strength. 

“No one is going to hit you.” Nigel’s words are almost too softly spoken. 

When the blow doesn’t come, it’s Aiden’s turn to be surprised. He starts sobbing. Maybe it’s relief. Maybe it’s a combination of everything. Hell, even his tears are causing more but the sting of the salt in the scratches on his face from the likely now departed Miguel. “I killed him,” he whimpers, pushing back the echo of his father’s voice shaming him for being a whimpy Omega. The pain of it all wracks his body, guttural whines now resounding. 

He’s trying so hard to get it together but he can’t. He feels stupid. Does Nigel really care? Is this part of the show? Can a bad man love? 

“No, you didn’t. I did. That Omega hurt someone that I love. And I can’t abide things like that,” Nigel says quietly, gathering Aiden up in his arms and walking to the couch. Sitting down with the bundle of nerves that is his brave little mate, he begins gentling him. Large hands gentle as the rub over Aiden’s back, squeezing the back of his neck with just the right amount of pressure. 

“You are my Omega. And I am your Alpha. It is my job to put you first and protect you. Whether you like it or not. I was remiss in that tonight, Aiden.” Really a huge thing for an Alpha to admit in such wrongdoing. 

Aiden takes slow breaths, scenting Nigel despite how upset he is. The gentling helps. Some modern Omegas might find it demeaning or controlling even but the truth is that Aiden hasn’t ever had an Alpha care enough to try to soothe him. He closes his eyes, wiping the residual tears away. 

“I shouldn’t have attacked him but I saw his hands on you right after seeing that white bag and I just...I lost it. I didn’t — don’t — want anyone to touch you but me,” Aiden says quietly. “I didn’t know he’d be…. well I just didn’t know.” 

“Europe is a bit different than where you are from, pup. It would be looked down on if you didn’t fight for what’s yours.” And that’s the truth. Nigel is just as much Aiden’s. Alpha and Omega belong together. As one they are stronger. 

Nigel reaches over and plucks a box of tissues from the side table, pulling out one to gently blot at the fresh scratches on his mate’s face. “Things like this won’t happen again. This I can promise you.” Nuzzling at Aiden’s cheek gently before licking the wound. “It will heal faster.”

“Thanks,” Aiden says and this is new also. Perhaps his mother had tended to him but it was when he was a little pup and the memories are faded away. There’s really nothing left to say about Miguel. He’s gone. His mate is a killer or at least has others do it for him, Aiden doesn’t really know all the details yet and he’s not sure he wants to. With time but for now, he allows himself this. 

After a few minutes of quiet:

“So you sell drugs and kill people or have them killed? Do you use drugs too?” 

The question is asked calmly. He’s no longer wanting to fight or to run. He just wants answers. Details can even come later but he needs to know at least this much. 

”I’ll answer your questions, pup. Then we are going home so you can rest, no arguments.” Nigel rubs a hand over his own face, cheek still a little red from the elbow he’d caught downstairs. 

“Fair enough.” Aiden looks at Nigel’s face and reaches up to touch it, gently, checking to see if he is okay. He is but he still doesn’t like it. 

“Until tonight I would sell drugs and kill people. I’ve done these things for many years. Since before I was your age. But I haven’t used drugs in almost ten years now.” Moved product and sold it. But he didn’t feel the need for it anymore. 

“So you’re stopping?” Aiden asks, curious brows raising as he curls into him further still. He feels the heat in his skin abating, his heart rate back to normal from the adrenaline. He’s very relieved to hear Nigel doesn’t use. 

Turning his head so that he could look directly into Aiden’s stormy blue eyes, “My business partner, the Alpha at the table downstairs, is buying me out. The only thing I’ll be keeping is this club we’re sitting in. And before you ask, I’ll tell you. It’s because of you, pup. Because I want to know you and be known by you. I love you, Aiden.”

Aiden is moved. He also feels silly for having come here in the first place but alas. He leans in and kisses Nigel. “I love you too, Nigel,” he says and then flops against him. Speaking into his chest, he sighs. “I’m glad you’re not gonna be doing what you have been. Can… can we go home now?” 

Nigel kisses Aiden with everything he is. Everything he hopes they will be. Nigel kisses Aiden slowly and softly. A rumbled out laugh is what Aiden hears. “Yes, we can go home.”

The door opens and Darko with blood smeared hands points at Nigel. “You ain’t going no fucking where yet, brolis.”

Aiden looks up suddenly, stiffening all over again when he sees the blood. Miguel’s blood. Is there about to be a fight? He doesn’t know if he can handle anymore stress tonight. He’s always a little more anxious after his heat — at least for the first couple of days. 

“Aiden this is Darko. Darko this is my mate, Aiden. And because I’m not a nenorocitule like him, there are the introductions. It’s him that’s buying me out, gorgeous,” Nigel explains to Aiden while still soothing him. 

Okay, it makes sense. Aiden relaxes though the bloody hands aspect is still unnerving. “Nice to um, meet you, Darko,” he says. “So maybe before we shake hands you can wash yours? I’ve touched Miguel enough for one night I think.” 

Darko looks down at his hands and has the grace to look embarrassed, he hurries over to the sink, chatting with Nigel in their native tongue. Drying his hands and comes back over, offering a greeting once more and says to Nigel, “He’s a beauty brother,” then to Aiden, “if this one pisses you off you just come find me, love.” 

Aiden shakes his hand, chuckling with a polite nod. “Thanks.”

Something that sounds like a cross between a snarl and a chuckle come from Nigel. “Not a chance in hell, brolis. The paperwork is on my desk.” 

Aiden leans back into the comfort of his Alpha, yawning as sleep starts to take him over. Maybe it’s more just that he’s tired. “Sorry about the… stuff earlier,” he says to Darko. He’s Nigel’s friend so he feels he owes him that much. 

Nigel feels the way that Aiden is fading fast so he tells his friend quickly, “just sign and drop it off at our lawyers. He’ll do the rest. I have to get this one home. It’s getting late anyway.” Darko nods and waves the two new mates off. 

Nigel picks up Aiden in what is considered a bridal carry and heads out a different door. This one leading straight to where the Alpha’s car is parked. “We’re going home, pup.”

“Good. I mean I’m glad I got to meet your friend,” Aiden says, even if he had just killed Miguel. He can’t let himself think on  _ that _ aspect of things now. The Omega kisses Nigel just before his mate plants him in the passenger seat. When his Alpha is in the driver’s seat, he buckled up. “Just want to get in bed with you.” 

Nigel’s belt clicks and he responds to Aiden, “Remember there are other rooms that you can take as you see fit. You don’t have to stay in the master suite.” The engine rumbles softly and Nigel begins the trek home. Much safer than the way he’d taken last week. He knows what kind of precious cargo Aiden is now. 

“Thanks but I want to sleep with you...don’t you want me to?” Aiden asks softly, though he likes knowing he doesn’t  _ have  _ to. He leans back in the seat, head tilted to watch Nigel. What a fucked night it’s been. 

“In our bed is where I want my mate to sleep. Curled up in front of me. My body shielding you. Loving you. In  _ our _ bed.” Nigel’s words accented thickly, his belief in those words very strong. 

Aiden reaches over and laces fingers with Nigel once the car is motion. “That’s what I want too,” he says, and then gives his hand a squeeze. “Do you think you’ll miss the bad man lifestyle?” 

Nigel lifts their joined hands and kisses the first knuckle, which happens to be scratched, probably from the fight with Miguel. “I would say that I would miss the money but that is unlikely being the son of a Count.”

“I understand and I…” Aiden pauses. He looks at Nigel slowly, a confused and surprised look on his face. “Did you say you’re the son of a  _ Count _ or did I get hit harder in the face than I realized?” 

Nigel actually laughs out loud, most of the sound echos around the underground garage where he parks his baby. “I did say son of a Count. Problem with royalty?”

“No…” Aiden answers, playfully shoving Nigel as they sit in the car. He rubs his chin, slender fingers stroking. “I just had no idea. You… are full of surprises. I guess it just makes me realize there’s still so much we don’t know about one another.”

Aiden removes his seatbelt and hops out of the car.

Nigel grins and exits, admiring Aiden’s exuberance, and his rear. Hitting the lock button and walking around the car, draping an arm around his Omega’s shoulders, heading to the elevator. 

“We have a lot to learn. But we have plenty of time to learn it, gorgeous.”

“True enough,” Aiden agrees once the enter the elevator. It’s not long and they reach the proper floor, Aiden walking with his mate, hand in hand to their place. 

Inside, he toes off his shoes. “Tell me something...am I correct in assuming you were having your men watch me while you were at work?” 

Nigel hangs up his coat and uses the toe of his shoe to align Aiden’s shoes by the entryway. “I was. But apparently I was just paying them to jack off because they didn’t see you leave.”

“That’s not their fault,” Aiden laughs. “I’m pretty stealthy when I wanna be. You just wait. You’ll see what you’ve gotten yourself into. I mean I even snuck past your door guards at the club.” 

Batting his lashes, he wraps his arms around his Alpha. 

“Don’t make me build you a panic room, dove,” Nigel says with a grin, sliding his hands into his Omega’s back pockets. A cheek in hand, Nigel squeezes and pulls Aiden against him. 

“Better make sure you give me a wide berth when you finally do let me out,” Aiden responds with a chuckle and then a small whimper at the squeeze. “Maybe sometime you can just...tie me up. But  _ not _ when you’re planning on leaving, just so we’re clear.” 

Kissing Aiden’s forehead with a chuckle. “How about tying you up and staying home to watch football with my mates? Just to be clear and all.”

“No, no, keep talking, we’ll see how long you can go without  _ this,”  _ Aiden teases, slowly grinding his lithe body against the bigger man, his Alpha. 

“I don’t think I could go a single day without putting my hands on you.” Nigel sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, looking down at his little love. “Could you?”

Aiden pretends to be considering it, making a ‘hmm’ sound. He breaks character and grins, coy, and flirty. He stands on his toes and flicks his tongue over Nigel’s alluring mouth. “I couldn’t. Have you  _ seen _ yourself?” 

Closing the short distance, Nigel leans down to capture Aiden’s lips in a proper, slow but heated kiss. “Spoken like someone who doesn’t know he’s worth his weight in gold.” 

Aiden’s eyes blow wide, his heart racing — why is it that Nigel always has this affect on him? He hooks his arms around the Alpha’s neck and purrs. “And only you have the key to my treasure trove,” he assures, his breath softer and seductive. “Why don’t you take me to bed and show me how much you love touching me?” 

Nigel withdraws his hands from the Omega’s pockets, blunt fingernails ticking across the fabric, and then sliding down his legs to pick him up and wrap those long, little legs around his hips. “Damn right, I better be.” The wall outside the bedroom is where the Alpha chooses to stop, just for a moment. Pinning the boy between it and his large frame. “Just the bedroom?”

“Not just,” Aiden husks, a mewling purr to follow. He reaches between them, knowing both the wall and Nigel have him supported, and grasps the Alpha’s trouser clad erection, giving it an appreciative, tantalizing squeeze. “I think we need to christen this whole place.” 

The low rumble of an Alphan purr, vibrates through Nigel, hips rutting into Aiden’s hand. The sound turning into a growl, ducking his head to scent his Omega, tongue flicking over the mating scar he’d left behind. “I’d like to have you in my...our bed again. Spread out for me like a buffet. So I could take all the time I need, feasting on you until you are screaming.” Hot words whispered over tender skin. 

“In the bed, my hole just dripping for your cock,” Aiden whispers, his turn to lick over the bite he’d made on Nigel’s neck. “You feel so good inside me, be it your tongue or your knot. No one can please me like you can, Alpha.” 

To further illustrate his point, he ruts into him as much as he’s able; his jeans are soaked, his scent heavy between them. 

Nigel can actually feel the wetness soaking through his own slacks, the fabric feeling too tight all of a sudden. “You have a dirty mouth, pup. You know where I’d like to have it? Stretched wide around my cock, those blue eyes gazing at me.” They are all but dry humping each other less than twenty feet from their bed. 

Aiden can’t take it any longer. He wriggles down and then further still, hastily unzipping Nigel’s fly. He’s on his knees and with ragged huffs of breath, he frees his mate’s cock and wraps his hand around the knotted base. “Even though I’m good with words, I think this will be better,” he says with a mischievous grin, eyes cut straight to Nigel’s. He takes his dick in his mouth, lips stretched wide just as the Alpha had promised and takes him down right away, as far as he is able. 

Nimble fingers tangle in chocolate curls, pulling gently and praising caresses. His head tips back for just a second until he has to look again. Watching those blue eyes, almost watery, cheeks pulled in, hot mouth sucking, hand pumping. The sight alone is almost enough to make Nigel blow his load. But he’s never been accused of being a minuteman and the Alpha isn’t starting now. 

Images of them in their bed bombard him. Aiden sucking and pulling on his cock and Nigel’s face buried between those two, perfect cheeks. And suddenly Nigel needs to make this happen. 

Hips pushing just a little, a gentle rocking in time with Aiden’s sucking, and Nigel feels the head of his cock bumping the back of Aiden’s throat. 

Aiden is entirely lost in his mate. The taste of his cock, the feel of his knot under his palm. The sounds and scents all mingling together as he becomes wetter and harder, himself, by the second. He moans, muffled and throaty, the vibrations radiating into Nigel’s shaft as he begins to swallow him faster and faster, his free hand going to his own fly to undo the button and zipper. 

The Omega removes his cock, beginning to stroke, not enough to come but just to feel some relief. To have some friction, but right now he wants to pleasure his Alpha, at least until they get into the bedroom. 

Gently Nigel pushes away his Omega. “Not yet,” he whispers hotly. Extending a hand so that Aiden will take it. He wants this boy over him and screaming out his pleasure

Aiden licks his lips, pouting playful and coy for a second before he takes his Alpha’s hand. “More surprises in store for me, Alpha?” he asks with a seductive smirk as he stands and his own erection is hard and leaking. Much like his hole. 

Nigel growls seductively, a snarl curving his lips as he drags them both into the bedroom. “I want you to suck my cock and sit on my face. Think you can manage that, gorgeous?” Beginning to strip as he’s talking, the Alpha is more than ready to taste his boy. 

“Oh, you have  _ no  _ idea what I can manage,” Aiden croons as he hastily takes off his own clothing. Piece by piece until he’s as naked as the day he was born. He bites his lower lip and then once Nigel is naked, he musters up all his strength to push his Alpha onto the bed. “Now lay there real pretty like for me, okay, Alpha?” 

Nigel hits the bed with a bounce, arms out wide ready to enclose his mate. “I’ll be as good as long as you bring me your ass, gorgeous,” Nigel rumbles out as the bed dips with Aiden’s lithe figure. 

“Ask no more. Hope you’re ready,  _ Daddy. _ ”

Aiden grins and crawls over Nigel, turning so that his ass is poised right over his Alpha’s face. His pink, slick hole smells sweet, his cock leaking from the tip to add to the tonic made just for his mate. He grasps his lover’s thick, long cock, and with a teasing wiggle of his posterior, he swipes a broad stroke with his flat tongue over Nigel’s tip. 

Nigel’s cock twitches within Aiden’s grasp, sucking in a bit of air he wraps his arms around his Omega’s thighs. 

“More than ready, pup,” Nigel growls as he raises his head, slapping Aiden’s ass, delighting in that jiggle. Squeezing and kneading the round, firm flesh and then without a thought, the Alpha plunges his tongue into that little hole. Slick coating Nigel’s face when he moves to lay a teasing bite to the bottom swell of Aiden’s cheek. 

“Oh fuck!” Aiden moans, his eyes closing to feel the pleasurable bite there and the slight sting after. He doesn’t delay then and takes as much of his mate’s cock down his throat as he can manage. Up and down he moves, tongue coating the expanse of the thick shaft between his lips, cheeks hollowing to form a seal afterwards. He plays with his furry balls, delighting in the texture and the sounds he is being rewarded with from his ministrations. 

The Alpha is sorely tempted to flip his Omega around and fuck his hole with more than his tongue, the need to crowd and drape himself over his boy is strong. But he continues in this way. 

Toes curling into the plush mattress, fighting the urge to buck up his hips. His mate has a talented mouth and Nigel isn’t complaining. Not really. A low growl rumbles in his chest sending vibrations up into Aiden’s hole. Licking and tonguing, he fucks him pointedly with his slick muscle, large hands locking the Omega in place. 

Aiden moans loudly around Nigel’s cock, his jaw starting to hurt, but he keeps on. He loves this, pleasuring his Alpha, his response to it; the knowledge that no one can or will stop them, that they’re suspended in time like this is a comfort. It turns him on to no end, especially with his hole being feasted in like a starving man at a buffet. 

Popping off, Aiden draws a breath, panting. “God that feels so good, but…”

But he needs  _ more _ . Aiden is aching to be fucked. 

A groan trickles from the Alpha’s lips tickling along the edge of Aiden’s rim, he could do this all night if that’s what his Omega wants. 

Flattened tongue licking wide stripes, catching drops of slick, swallowing hungrily. Raising a brow and pulling away to ask, “But what, darling?”

“I want you to fuck me until I forget both of our names,” Aiden pleads, giving Nigel’s cock a few more tentative licks to enforce his wish. He likes this, very much, but the wild Omega needs to be bred.

In less than a blink the Alpha has pushed Aiden to the side, on his back, and immediately covers the Omega’s lithe dram with his own to cage him in completely. “Your wish is my command, pup,” Nigel’s voice comes out in a low growl, nipping and sucking over his bite scar on the younger man’s neck. 

Nigel leans back and picks up Aiden’s legs, bracing them up on his shoulders. Practically folding the Omega in half as he lines himself up, plunging deep with a groan in one fast thrust. 

“Oh shit,” Aiden moans, the pleasure hot and blinding. His hands fly to grasp Nigel’s biceps, fingertips tracing the lines of muscle as his hole leaks copious amounts of slick. He loves the way his Alpha strives to meet his every desire and realizes then that he doesn’t need to worry about being hurt or left; it doesn’t matter that he’s of royal blood or a gangster of sorts. They have each other. 

“Harder, Nigel. Ungh, your cock feels so good-“

Nigel growls and smiles predatorily down at his Omega, delight and hunger and fierceness shine in the Alpha’s eyes as he fucks into Aiden hard and fast. “Made for you, gorgeous. All yours,” the reply is clipped, but that doesn’t make them any less true. 

The older man closes his eyes, turning his head to kiss and nip at Aiden’s calf muscle. Large hands leaving fingerprint bruises on the backs of the boys thighs, holding him firmly in place under the onslaught. 

“Only mine,” Aiden grunts, grabbing Nigel and pulling so he’s on top of him fully. Despite being lithe and Omegan, he’s surprisingly strong. The boy is no weakling which is evident by this and from the passionate, claiming kiss he’s giving his Alpha now. 

Between biting kisses Nigel hisses out, “My fucking  _ Omega.”  _ The Alpha’s hips shift, his words punctuated by sharp thrusts. 

Sucking his tongue into his mouth, heat swells in Aiden’s loins, his stomach tensing as a flood of slick gives away the fact that he’s close to orgasm. “So good, fuck, fuck!” 

Nigel pushes in flush with the round cheeks of his Omega, rolling his hips. Grinding slowly against Aiden, the head of his cock sliding over the Omega’s sweet spot again and again. 

“I’m-“ Aiden begins, as his vision goes white and fuzzy around the edges. He wraps all his limbs around Nigel’s body, holding fast as his jaw shifts with each moan and mewl. When he comes, slick drowns the Alpha’s cock, his body ready for that knot, and tensing to help acquire just that. “Alpha! Yes, fuck!”

Nigel’s knot swells and locks the two of them together, roaring as he paints Aiden’s insides with copious amounts of come. One of his arms trembles as he holds himself off of his Omega. Hips stuttering as the Alpha delights in the pulsing heat surrounding his cock, dark eyes settling on blue, riding out the powerful orgasm. “God damn, baby boy. You’ll be the death of me eventually,” roughly spoken against Aiden’s lips as he lowers himself to prop on his elbows, not quite putting all his weight on his pup. 

Aiden smiles, foggy and satisfied. He pulls him down the rest of the way, wanting his Alpha’s weight. “Or vice versa. Seems you  _ can _ handle and keep up with me,” he chuckles and then kisses him slowly, nothing rushed now. “I love you, Nigel. So much so that I think you should propose to me soon, don’t you?” 

A huge grin then. It’s not the usual way to go about things but neither one of them fit the standard definition of normal, do they?

Nigel pulls back just enough to see the face that had just stated that, a lopsided grin on his own face, “Sounds like you’re the one proposing there, pup.” The Alpha isn’t opposed to marriage, just surprised that his Aiden said it that way. “So you wanna legally spend the rest of your life with me?” Already thinking that when they can move independently again, he will take the young Omega to pick out his ring. 

“Nope. Not proposing marriage. I  _ am  _ proposing that  _ you _ propose to me. But ya know, you need to really woo me. Like bring out all the stops and stuff,” Aiden jokes and then kisses Nigel. The Omega purrs, gazing up at him. “I do wanna be yours legally. I wanna have your last name and for our pups to have your name too.” 

Ah. So this is something that will need to be planned out. He can do that. Nigel is a romantic at heart and the Alpha wants to prove himself to his mate. “All the stops, eh? Hire a band and buy out a restaurant for the night kinda thing? That’s more than fucking doable, pup.” Sharp Alphan fangs glimmering with his wide smile down at his little Omega. 

Aiden has never had any of that before. And while he isn’t a materialistic person by any means, he does want to experience some of things he’s only written about before now. Mostly, he just wants Nigel to know that he does want to be his in all ways. “Surprise me,” he winks, feeling that Nigel’s knot is starting to deflate. “Do you want pups some day?” 

“A fucking surprise it will be then.” In his mind, Nigel figured that Aiden deserves more than he’s ever gotten. More than the Alpha can actually give. But he was going to do his best. “It’s been a long time since I’ve thought about having pups.” Gabi hadn’t wanted any but Nigel had; another sticking point between the toxic two. “If you want one or two, I would be a proud papa.” His young Omega was pulling out all the stops today. Marriage and pups. The gruff Romanian leans to nuzzle their cheeks together after slipping out of Aiden, holding the Omega close still. 

Aiden wants it all honestly and the more he becomes accustomed to having the security and safety of his Alpha, the more he expresses this. “Most Alphas want at least four,” he laughs, hooking his leg over Nigel once he’s on his side. He plays with his chest hair. “But that would be too much I think. Don’t wanna lose my figure you know?” 

A joke with some sincerity laced in. He wants to see how his mate will react to that too. Will Nigel not want him as much if he does give him pups? 

“No way I’d want four. How’s about we start with one and then see where we go from there,” Nigel suggests to his young Omega, grinning up at the ceiling, arms around him. “To be honest with you— imagining you full of my pups puts me in a certain mood, if you know what I fucking mean. After that you’d be feeding our child, if that’s something you’d want. And, Aiden, you are a fucking gem, inside and out.”

“Good.” Aiden hums, pleased. They are on the same page and entirely happy. What more can he hope for? Honestly he keeps expecting to wake up. “So are you, Ni, so are you.” 


	4. Epilogue - Three years later...

_ **Three years** ** later...** _

Nigel was more than sure that this wasn’t a dream in any way shape or form. Those had been very real tears he’d cried when Darko had walked his boy down the aisle. Very real emotions when he watched Aiden sign his married name for the first time. And that morning when they’d woken up together bound in every way? That had been heaven. Or as close to heaven as the gruff Romanian could’ve gotten. 

Shaking himself from his memories, he calls out, “Aiden! Let’s get going, love, eh? The sun is going down.”

Aiden rounds a corner and nods, a big smile on his face. The last three years with Nigel have been everything he could have imagined and more. His Alpha has kept every single promise and they seem to grow more in love with each passing day. 

“I’m ready, Alpha. Wouldn’t miss this for the world. It’s our special day, we have made it three years so far. I’m glad we’re taking this trip down memory lane.”

Taking the last two suitcases out the door and unlocking the van doors, Nigel turns his eyes to the sky. The painting of a sunset that hangs over their bed. And that is more beautiful than the sky he is looking at. 

“Three years? Only three years? Are you sure? Feels like twenty to me.” Wide toothy smile. The Alpha is joking with his Omega. 

“Look, old man, I know being with me seems like time stands still,” Aiden smirks, joking back with a chuckle as he hops into the van. “But it’s been three. But ya know, keep taking your Ginkgo Biloba and you’ll probably get  _ some _ of your memory back.” 

Aiden closes the door, playfully smug, and buckles up as Nigel gets in. He reaches out and takes his hand to squeeze. 

***

It doesn’t take too long and they arrive at the very beach they’d met. Aiden smiles, pleased, remembering that fateful, wonderful, unexpected day. Scenting his Alpha, he unfastens his seatbelt. “Seems like it was yesterday,” he sing-songs, playfully, but emotions are present in his tone and eyes. 

Nigel pockets the keys and looks at his young Omega, picking up the heavy but happy mood that Aiden is in. His own matches but in a different way. A full feeling has bloomed in his broad Romanian chest and it hasn’t left him. Not since they’d met. It grows and unfurls more and more with every smile and kiss from his love. 

Propping open his door with one booted foot the older Alpha leans over and grasps Aiden’s chin, “I wouldn’t change a fucking minute since, pup,” Nigel finishes with a smooth, warm kiss. 

That kiss says more than anything else. Aiden knows it, knows Nigel. He hooks his arms around his Alpha’s neck and returns it. “Good,” he smiles, and then they make their way down to the beach. It’s nice, perfect weather, and just as gorgeous as always but the Omega can’t help but think about the fact that he’s with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. 

It doesn’t take long before people start to vanish and the mated pair make love, twice, in celebration. It’s hot, the waves crashing in the background, muffling their groans that come with throes of unbridled passion. They can still hear each other and it’s all that matters. 

When they finish, Nigel plucks a bottle of wine from their belongings and pours them both a glass. Aiden takes it and smiles, hair mussed. “Here’s to us. To that one day so long ago that brought us together. I love you, Nigel.” 

Nigel tips his glass so that the rims touch and a soft ring is heard, just a whisper over the waves. Sun beginning to dip low in the sky giving his Omega a frothy halo of backlit curls and Nigel’s smile widens. Alphan fangs showing proudly to his younger mate. “I love you too, draga. More than you know.” 

Olive skin on display as Nigel hasn’t even bothered to redress himself, tucked in against his little love. Sated and happy as they watch the water and sun. And each other. 

Aiden hums, also naked, so blissfully lost in their love, in each other’s presence that he almost misses the man that is walking closer. Looking up, his eyes widen, the man looks identical to Nigel in nature, smells like him too. The distinction is the attire, the gait. Handsome and unnerving. He’s disarmed as his Alpha looks up to see who’s approaching. 

Before either one of the couple speaks, the man encroaching does it for them. 

“Hello, brother....” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck around. We're so sorry for the long delay in updating but hopefully posting the last two chapters and the epilogue made up for it. We are considering writing a part two, since this is left on a cliffhanger. Please let us know if you're interested in reading. Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and support! <3

**Author's Note:**

> **  
**  
Translations:  

> 
> ~Deux bières et deux whiskies dans le coin, s'il vous plaît = Two beers and two whiskeys in the corner, please  
~Voici vos boissons, monsieur = Here are your drinks, sir.  
~Merci. Nous aurons besoin de recharges dans quelques minutes= Thank you. We will need refills in a few minutes.


End file.
